London-Bound on the Hogwarts Express
by lilylovestoerag
Summary: James and Lily, now finished seventh year and dating, share a private compartment on their last train ride ever away from Hogsmeade Station. Heavy M.
1. Chapter 1

_J_

James rested his left hand on Lily's bare knee. Without looking, she patted it twice with her right hand, as to say, that's nice, but not now. James studied her face, one eyebrow raised, and cautiously slid his hand two inches higher.

"Oi, do you mind, Potter? I'm reading," she laughed, her green eyes still stuck to the page.

Her parents had sent an owl with a care parcel during N.E.W.T.s revision, and while Lily had managed to finish all of the Muggle sweets, she'd only now gotten a chance to read the novel her mother included. ("The author's photograph doesn't move?" said James, somewhat condescending, jabbing a finger at the back cover as if to nudge the picture to life.)

Having finished their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, James and Lily were London-bound to King's Cross station, and James had had the forethought to reserve a private compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Strictly speaking, there _were_ no private compartments on the Hogwarts Express, but James Potter had long-discovered that a couple of galleons and a few small favours opened many doors for him.

"Just taking advantage of being alone," he said, leaning over to kiss her exposed and freckled shoulder.

Lily, deliberately and happily annoying him by continuing to read, had chosen a casual knee-length red dress for the trip home. Its hem had risen when she first sat down, and a beam of June sunlight stretched across the compartment to warm her cream-coloured thighs. Her dark red hair was tucked behind her ears. Every so often, a rogue strand fell onto her face, and James watched, impressed, as she dug one hand around her bag for a kirby grip without breaking concentration.

James was recognisable, as always, by his messy black hair and circular wire-frame glasses. An eleven-inch mahogany wand stuck out of the front pocket of his jeans.

Before the train departed Hogsmeade Station, James had cast a Privacy Charm, turning the normally see-through corridor windows into opaque black glass. When he told his friends that he'd be riding with Lily for most of the trip, he'd expected Marauder backlash. To James' amazement, only once had Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail walked past the compartment to tease him through the locked door and drum their knuckles on the glass.

Lily lay the book down on her lap (one index finger stuck between the pages, keeping her place) and looked at her boyfriend, seated to her right.

"I realise we're alone..." she said, grinning, "but, I'm on a good chapter."

An ear-to-ear smile broke out across his face. One of James' favourite things about Lily was her ability, and likeliness, to challenge him on anything. While he was certainly no longer Evans' sworn enemy, not much about their earlier dynamic had changed.

James recalled the usual rows between them as Head Boy and Head Girl (patrol schedules and inappropriate passwords, mostly), as well as their late-night swims in the Prefects' bathroom. She'd often dared him to underwater breath-holding contests, and, every time, he'd been distracted by her stark-naked curves and surfaced first for air.

He had still not completely forgiven Lily for insisting they watch _Saturday Night Fever_ at the Muggle cinema over Christmas... but he thought of how she looked at him, the tiniest smirk, when she pulled him towards her by his Gryffindor necktie or the frayed collar of his Quidditch jumper. He loved every moment of their time alone, and instead of their relationship adding more stress to his sleepless seventh-year schedule, James discovered that the brilliant red haired witch had kept him from going mad.

"You'd rather read a book than snog a Quidditch God, Evans?" said James.

"It's a _pretty_ good book," teased Lily.

She slid the book away from her down the compartment seat, and turned to James. She ran a hand through his hair, and James relaxed into the moment.

"But... I think... I'd rather... snog... you," said Lily, kissing him gently between words.

James peeked down at the pleasing swells of her cleavage, a very nice view from his angle.

He mentally cursed the shapeless black robes and wool jumpers they had often been required to wear. It wasn't until his and Lily's first Heads' meeting last autumn that he'd gotten a closer look at the small but shapely mounds on her chest. The first-floor Heads' office was sweltering, and he and Lily had ditched their robes due to the unseasonal September heat. She'd taken off her Hogwarts jumper to reveal a form-fitting Muggle band t-shirt underneath ("Rush," she'd said), and it'd taken all of his willpower not to stare below her neck.

She often shared titbits about Muggle culture, the kind of perspective that wasn't taught in Muggle Studies. He'd learnt that space exploration was a priority (Muggles not only wanted to map planets, but to go to them), that chores took "forever", and that Lily preferred the stillness of the family photograph she had kept on her nightstand for seven years, even when James had offered to buy her a wizard camera to update it.

It had taken him years to see all of who she was: her cleverness, and her sadness, and her inability to truly hate anyone who'd wronged her (and how it ate away at her). He realised that his younger self had seen her as a perfect shell of a girl, and that he'd done himself a great disservice by taking so, so long to really know her.

On the train, James reached over and hooked his fingers under Lily's upper left thigh, his right hand now hidden under the fabric of her dress. He flicked his thumb lightly at the elastic hem of her knickers, and the urgency of their kisses deepened.

James had felt a throbbing in his trousers for some time now, but it was Lily who'd straddled herself over his lap, facing him, green eyes wild. She re-positioned herself even closer, and James moaned quietly and involuntarily at the sensation of her hips rolling back and forth, his 18-year-old brain screaming to release his erection from his jeans, and tear off the knickers that kept him from entering her.


	2. Chapter 2

_L_

Lily pressed herself into James Potter's hardness, just her thin cotton underwear and his jeans between them. She listened to his small moans that came with each movement of her hips.

She thought back to James' surprised but elated face, from the first time she had lifted his shirt and dropped ticklish kisses down his stomach. (March, his empty Gryffindor dormitory. He'd been a particularly good help on her Transfiguration essay.) He'd propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, watching her, curiously, as she pulled off his trousers, rolled down his Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team pants, and taken his erect "wand" between her lips. She remembered how, near the end, James had clawed the scarlet sheets and collapsed back, exclaiming (a little more loudly than she would've preferred), "_Merlin_, Lily!"

They'd been doing things like this for only several months now. She had taken intimacy slowly with James, to be really sure it was right between them. Her feelings for him had come on so quickly in seventh year that Lily often found herself wondering, in the earliest days, if someone had slipped her a love potion.

But it was always real. She had spent two awkward months denying her feelings, trying not to notice Potter _like that_ at the beginning of seventh year.

Still in James' lap, Lily touched the silver button of his trousers, about to undo it, when the Hogwarts Express lurched suddenly, almost throwing her onto the ground.

"Gah!" she yelled, gripping the top of the seat for balance.

James had seemingly paid no attention to the mechanical hiccup, and was keen to keep on snogging.

"You didn't feel that?" said Lily, incredulously.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking up with deliriously happy hazel eyes, both of his hands now cupping her bum.

"The _train_?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to see if he were joking.

James stared at her blankly, and Lily realised he wasn't.

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter!"

"Merlin, I'm joking!" he laughed. "I didn't let you fall. Why do you think I grabbed your arse? Well, apart from the usual reasons."

She gave him a mock death glare, and leaned down for a lingering kiss. She felt the corners of his mouth rising, and knew that James was smiling. He often made her cross for his own entertainment.

Their lips parted, and James looked up at her with a more serious expression. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe this is our last time taking the train," he said, now gazing through the window at the rolling green Highlands.

"I know, me neither," sighed Lily. "I remember being eleven and not really believing where I was going. Muggle-borns are _fairly_ skeptical of people telling us to run through walls."

James laughed heartily.

Lily realised that she'd been straddling his lap for a while.

"Your legs must be numb," she said, inching back from him, self-consciously.

"Oh no, everything's working down there," he grinned, and pulled her closer again, letting her feel for herself.

James stretched up and kissed her.

They found their rhythm again, and this time, the train moved steadily as she undid the silver button of his trousers.

James grabbed the waistbands of his jeans and his pants and slid them past his knees. Lily stood up briefly, shimmying her underwear down her bare legs, and lowered herself onto James, both of them facing the other side of the compartment. He draped her long red hair away and touched his lips to the back of her neck.

They were rocking their hips together, back and forth, breathing short breaths. She heard James whimper slightly when she tightened her pelvic muscles. He was bouncing her gently on his lap, moving her up and down with his hands on her waist.

Lily still had her dress on, and had let James wander one hand beneath it. He moved his middle finger up and down through the slick wetness between her legs, pushing his cock into her all the while. She had leaned back and buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out as he stroked a finger over her, slowly and repeatedly, until she came hard, scrunching her toes.

She got up and turned around to face him, straddling his lap again. She rolled her hips slower this time, and watched James smile with amused frustration.

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?" he said, rolling his eyes back when she slid her knees farther apart, pushing him deeper.

"Mhmm," she nodded, teasing him.

She held his face with both hands, and they locked eyes.

"Is this okay?" James asked, his hand between them, stroking her with a light touch.

Lily nodded wordlessly, and hid her moan within a kiss. The harder she kissed him, the faster James' hand moved, and the more he tilted his hips into her and filled her.

She motioned to the length of the compartment seat, and they changed positions.

James grabbed two handfuls of her dress and slid it over her raised arms, then lie down over top of her on the burgundy seat. Lily dragged his black t-shirt over his head, giggling as it momentarily caught on his glasses, then felt the warmth of his bare stomach on hers.

He entered her again with a renewed energy, pumping in and out of her faster than before, hooking her left leg up around his hip.


	3. Chapter 3

_J_

"_Fuck,_" James breathed onto her lips, closing his eyes and leaning his nose into her cheek, trying to take in everything that they were doing. His jeans were still crumpled around his shins and his trainers, but he didn't care.

He could feel that he was near the edge, driven further by Lily's girlish moans of pleasure.

It was one of his favourite sounds, one he had first heard when their heated snogging session in the Heads' office had gone further than expected several months ago.

His memory fluttered around images of kissing Lily's soft inner thighs. He remembered the taste of her, how she had raised herself into his mouth and begged him not to stop. Getting work done on that sofa became impossible thereafter. James couldn't sit down without reaching out to touch her, kissing her collarbone as she went through their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl (Lily had insisted on the uncomfortable wooden table set on days they'd had a lot to do).

If even the Divination professor had told him a year ago that he'd have so much as _snogged_ Lily Evans, he wouldn't have believed them. For all of the confidence James had built up from the Quidditch pitch, he'd sooner thought the Giant Squid would get a date with Lily before he would, and she'd confirmed it for him in fifth year.

His best friends had stared at each other, confused, when he'd announced to them at breakfast last November that he and Lily were dating. It had taken Sirius getting up, finding her at her friends' section of the Great Hall Gryffindor table, and marching her back to confirm it before any of them believed him. Lily had done beautifully.

When Remus sheepishly asked her (Sirius and Peter watched on, arms smugly crossed), she'd said, "Did a bludger hit your head, Potter?" and then bent down to snog James, right there, before leaving. Sirius had slumped back to his seat, stupefied, and upon sitting down had looked at James and yelled, "HOW?"

At the beginning of the school year, he'd kept much of his progress with Lily a secret, a necessary measure not to jinx his good luck. It had taken James until Bonfire Night to work up the courage to ask her out for real. When he'd kissed Lily softly (her lips cold from November air), she'd leaned her body into him and kissed him back deeply in response. They had dropped to the frosty ground and snogged for what felt like hours, legs entwined, making up for lost time.

A large jolt of pleasure coursed through his body, and James' attention was brought back to the train. He dug his fingertips into Lily's thigh (still wrapped around his hip. Merlin, this position felt amazing).

"I'm getting close," he said.

James rolled back onto his knees and reached over to grab her right leg, hoisting it up in an identical position to the left one. They had done this together enough times for him to know that he had seconds left before he came.

He towered above Lily, her back still on the seat, and gave one last hardy thrust before his body froze in pleasure, exploding his warmth inside of her. He held the position for a moment, and then slid out, still rock hard.

He leaned forward to hover over Lily.

"And just think, in five minutes we can do it again!" James joked, stealing one last happy snog before they retrieved their clothing from around the compartment.

Lily sat up on the seat and smiled at him, her gaze briefly obscured by the red frock going back over her head.

"That was a fun break from reading," she said. "By the way, could you, erm, hand me my knickers?"

He laughed, and scooped them from the other side of the seat.

He felt it might be the wrong moment, but he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

James gave himself permission to let it sink in that she was really his, and he was really hers, finally. There was no more chasing, there were no more summers without her, there was no more name-calling (alright, not entirely true), but his heart swelled with pride and happiness that this was now his life. He couldn't explain how, but Lily was his home.

"You should go see the boys in the other compartment," said Lily, searching around for her book. "Don't tell him I said this, but I think Sirius will be going through 'best mate withdrawal' by now."

She raised her book out of the deep slit in the seat it was lodged in.

"Ah, found it," she smiled.

He thought about her offer. He _was_ feeling a bit guilty over leaving Peter to fend for himself. Remus and Sirius were so attuned to each other with inside jokes that he guaranteed Wormtail would be sitting in a corner with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think I will," said James. "You don't mind if I leave you with your book for a while, then?"

"No, not at all. I'm going to find Hestia and Marlene," she said. "Oh! Don't forget to change the glass back."

"Come over here, first," he grinned.

Lily sauntered the few steps over to him, and James pulled her towards him by her bottom and snogged her within an inch of her life.

She stepped back, apparently speechless (he liked to think).

"C_larus_," he said, tapping his wand to the glass.

James opened the compartment door and walked out. He then turned around to hang on the door frame, half of him still in the corridor.

"See you later, Evans," he smiled. "I love you."

* * *

*DONE! This was my first fic, so feel free to give feedback.


End file.
